Half Kitsune Demon Twins
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Shiori Minamino gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy is named Shuichi and the girl's name is Suki. With the twins and a husband, Shiori is raising no ordinary family.
1. Prologue

**bonjour!**

**here is another yyh story.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anything except the title, ocs, and the plot. although... there might be sences from the yyh show and probably from the yyh movies as well.**

**Pairings: undetermined**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Under The Crescent Moon<strong>

A woman named Shiori Minamino who has black hair, that is shoulder blade length, and brown eyes was moaning in pain as she felt another sharp pain in her stomach.

"Your almost there," a voice told her.

"No," Shiori said, meekly.

She was in a cave with a creature near her waist, two other creatures that were guarding the entrance, and probably many more in the forest that surrounds the cave.

The young woman was still holding on, trying to stop it from happening. But it was pointless because it became harder as time passed.

"Please... just leave us alone," she begged to the creature that was near her waist.

"Not a chance. What you have growing inside you is the once most feared demon in all of Demon World. He really isn't human you know that," said the creature.

"I don't care. I'll still see him as my son. I have been carrying him around in me for nine months, I develop a bound with this child and nothing you say will change my mind. So what he is a demon that won't make a difference in my book."

Shiori was pregnant with a boy but not just any boy. According to her boyfriend, who is a fox demon, the baby inside of her was a soul of that of a fox demon named Yoko Kurama. Yoko was mortally wounded by a Hunter and had to escape in soul form in order to survive. He retreated into the Human World and fused his soul into her unborn child. Her boyfriend was also Yoko Kurama's father, he hunted down his son so he can a keep watch over Yoko that way no harm comes to him. Tomeo, Yoko's father, who now goes by Yoshi in the Human World, has developed something towards Shiori. While watching over them, Shiori somehow found out and they became good friends.

After a couple of months, Yoshi fell in love with Shiori. One night, when Shiori was three months along, Yoshi told Shiori everything. From being a fox demon to of his son's fate to that he fall in love with her. Surprisingly, Shiori took it really well, freaked out a little bit but returned Yoshi's feelings.

Now Shiori is nine months along and has been kidnapped by other fox demons that are not Yoshi's friends. Not only that but Shiori gone into labor during the kidnapping.

So the fox demons had to stop in a cave in a forest in Human World instead of taking her all the way to Earth Kitsune Clan in Demon World. After all, the evil fox demons were only after her son. They only kidnap her because the unborn boy was not ready to be born yet and if they removed baby early then the half demon and half human probably wouldn't survive.

She's trying not to have the baby or else they'll just take her and Yoshi's son to Demon World, and she'll probably never see her baby boy.

But its getting harder and harder since the contractions are coming in closer, and Yoshi has either didn't noticed she missing yet or he has noticed and looking for her now.

Shiori screamed in pain when she felt another contraction.

The fox demon checked over the female human's progress to see that it was time for her to push.

"Now human I need you to push so the little one can be born now."

"No! I'm not giving birth with you near by. When I give birth then it will be in a hospital with Yoshi," Shiori said, sternly.

She was determined of not giving her first baby to evil fox demons.

The demon tried to persuade Shiori to give birth now but she was stubborn. Knowing that he was lying and that her baby will be okay until her good fox demon boyfriend will come and rescue her.

All was lost when the demon grew impatient and decided to go with plan B.

"Fine! If you won't give birth then I'll just have to use other means!" He then called the demon kitsunes that were guarding the entrance of the cave over.

He ordered one to hold her arms above her head and the other to hold down her legs.

They did as they were told.

Shiori tried to struggle but it was futile since she will probably endangering in the process and she was in too much to fully struggle.

The demon, who was with her the whole time, pulled out a knife.

Shiori's eyes widened at the knife already knowing what he was planning to do.

She started to scream for help, hoping Yoshi was close enough to hear, and begging the demon not to cut out her baby.

The demon that was holding the knife looked to the one who was holding down her arms as a signal to cover her mouth. The demon positioned himself so he was holding her arms down with one hand while the other was firmly covering her mouth.

Then the knife holding demon proceed to cut the human woman open.

Shiori gave a loud muffled scream when the dagger pierced the top of her pregnant belly.

She muffled screamed louder when the dagger was dragged across her belly to bottom of her pregnant belly.

Tears streaked her face for the pain and the danger her baby was in.

The fox demon placed the dagger on the ground then he reached into Shiori cut-opened belly and snatched the newborn half kistune/ half human baby boy out.

The hybrid baby let out a baby cry to show that it had life.

The demons evilly chuckled then the one holding the newborn wrapped the baby in a blanket. Then all the baddie fox demons left the human for dead.

Seconds later, pain filled screams erupted from their throats then all was silent except the Yoshi's and Shiori's baby cries.

A shadow loomed over the entrance of the cave holding the crying baby in his arms.

He run over to Shiori.

"Yoshi," Shiori whispered meekly before passing out from blood loss.

Yoshi quickly cleaned up Shiori as best as he can before wrapping her up in a blanket and carrying her and their child, still crying, to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later that Night* <strong>

* * *

><p>At the hospital was Shiori, who was stirring from her unconscious state, and Yoshi sitting right next to his human girlfriend, who is still wide awake.<p>

At first, Shiori was a little bit panicky about her fox demon kidnappers taking her baby but her demon boyfriend reassured her that they got their son back.

Shiori was happy about that and asked to see him.

Yoshi called in the doctor to check on Shiori before giving the okay to see the baby.

After the doctor checked her over, he gave the okay for Shiori to go to the nursery as long is in a wheelchair and not over exert herself.

Yoshi wheeled Shiori to the nursery.

But not just any nursery, it was the ICU Nursery.

Shiori grow worried that her son is in a bad shape but Yoshi just reassured.

Yoshi wheeled Shiori to a hospital crib that hold their son that was right next to a newborn baby daughter's incubator.

At first Shiori was confused as to why her son was in the ICU Nursery that is until she saw the information cards that was attached to the crib and the incubator. On the crib's information card said _Shuichi Minamino_, like they agreed on. The other said _Baby Girl Minamino_.

Shiori let out a shocked gasp behind her hand when she saw the girl's information card.

Yoshi explained to her that the baby girl wasn't noticed before because the boy was blocking her from view; however, he explained that in his clan is that when the female kitsune have twins, a boy and a girl, when in the womb the boy protects his sister from prying eyes.

The reason for her being here is because the baby girl had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and since her after birth placenta broke when they snatched Shuichi up, the baby was drowning in blood. But they weren't for sure if the baby girl would make it through.

The reason for baby Shuichi being in here was because he wouldn't stop crying/screaming so the doctors put him next to his sister and he stopped crying immediately but he was still whimpered and had a look in his eyes that looked like worry and concern over to his twin sister.

Shiori was happy that she had not one but two beautiful babies.

But she was also worried about her baby girl, and hoped that she will make it all right.

So the two stay there right next to their twin newborn babies. While their babies were basking under the glow of the crescent moon.

* * *

><p><strong>thnk u all 4 reading.<strong>

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**


	2. A New Friend?

**my people... hey.**

**i would like to thnk: _Shadow Realm Triforce_ (who use to go by _KuramaMustangElric_) and _LoveKura_ for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and most or several of the dialogue isn't really mine because it was inspired by _Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 7's-Special Bonus Episode: YuYu Hakusho Tales: 2 Shot _but was altered to fit my OC either way i don't own the scenes, even when altered, because they were inspired by _Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 7's-Special Bonus Episode: YuYu Hakusho Tales: 2_ _Shot_. so again the plot and most or several of the dialogue isn't mine since it was taken from a manga and inspired me BUT i do own the title and the ocs.**

**Pairings: YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, KuramaxOc, HieixOc. There are two different ocs, Kurama and Hiei won't fall for the same Oc**

* * *

><p><strong>1. A New Friend?<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"Shuichi! Breakfast time!" Shiori called up to her 14 year old son.

"Coming mother," Shuichi called back upstairs.

"Can you also please check on your sister," Shiori called up again.

"Sure mother."

Upstairs, Shuichi finished putting on his school uniform before going up to the attic to see his twin. His younger twin sister stays in the attic because she has an excellent view of the sky and backyard garden/woods, and also have bay doors that lead out to a small balcony.

"Suki~, you up?" Shuichi called to his twin.

He opened the door to the attic to see his younger twin is out on the balcony, sitting on a café table and chair that's placed there, with a sketch pad and sketch supplies before her. Suki even have Celeste (seh-LEST) by her feet.

Celeste is a baby artic fox that was given to her by her twin two weeks ago. The little artic fox took an immediate liking to Suki; so, Shuichi gave Suki Celeste as a gift and Suki haven't been more happier in that short amount of time.

Celeste shot his head up when he heard approaching footsteps that's coming closer to his female owner; Celeste learned the family's scent, sort of, and learning the family's footsteps. But, he learned Suki's already due to being around her all the time.

"Suki," Shuichi called, gently.

Suki hold up her index finger to show her brother to give her a minute.

Suki did the final touch ups on her sketch. She blow on the paper to get rid of the pencil shavings.

"Yes brother," Suki said, giving Shuichi her attention.

"Breakfast is ready. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Suki reassured him.

He saw through his twin's fake reassurance.

Shuichi gave his sister a small smile, "Suki," he kneeled next to her, making sure not to kneel on the arctic fox, "I know you don't want to worry anyone, but, you'll just worry us more by not telling us," he told her gently.

The female twin sighed.

"I had one of my sleepless night's again and had a short heart problem; but, I'm fine now."

"Do you have enough energy to go to school today?" he asked her, worried.

Suki always felt weak when she had one of those night's like she did last night.

"Yeah," she half-assured him and herself.

"We'll see about that," he told her gently.

He walked five feet away from her and waited for her to come to him.

The twins always do this after Suki had one of her night's. Shuichi wants to see if she can walk. If she can walk all the way to him with little problems then she can go to school; however, she walk with problems then she can't go to school.

Suki didn't really like these tests but she know that her family is only looking after her and care about her a great deal.

Suki tiredly sighed and stand up.

On shaky legs, she walked over to her brother. But after only a couple of steps, Suki stumbled and began to fall. Luckily, her brother have excellent reflexes and caught her in time.

"I'm sorry Suki you have to stay home today."

"I know. I just wish this doesn't happen to me."

"Trust me, me, mother, and father wish you'd be in excellent health as well, and live as normal teenage girl like all the other girls. But, we love you anyway and would aid you anyway we can."

"Thank you Shuichi."

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Come Celeste."

Celeste got up and followed to where ever Shuichi is taking his mistress.

Shuichi gently put his sister down on to his bed. Suki usually stays in his room if she had to stay home, like today.

"I'll bring you up some breakfast."

"Thank you."

Shuichi left and Celeste curled up by Suki's side.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later On In The Day, After School* <strong>

* * *

><p>Suki had a relatively easy day. With her brother and father away, her mother had to take care of her; but, only for a short time because her work called Shiori away. Shiori wasn't really worried though because her daughter was about to fall asleep and her son will be home soon.<p>

The young female twin had woken moments before her brother got home and is drawing in her sketch pad that Celeste fetched for her.

She was about to draw Celeste's tail, when she felt a presence. Celeste must of felt it too because his growling at Shuichi's door.

Suki felt her twin's energy and an injured demon's energy.

She got up and exited the bedroom and into the backyard where the Minamino's family green house lay. Their green housed plants, herbs, and other plant medicines that are from both the human and demon planes.

Celeste is following his mistress at her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>~With ShuichiKurama~ **

His carrying an unconscious fire demon that he battled early up to his room.

When he entered his room, his saw that it was empty.

_"Suki... I wished that you haven't move from my room,"_ he thought, worried for her well-being as well.

That's when he finally the smell of herbs from the demon plane.

He sighed, _"of course she would. Still I wish she also considered her own health. No... then she won't be the little sister that I known and love,"_ he thought.

Shuichi undressed the upper half of the injured demon's clothes to prepare him for the healing process.

Just then, Suki came in carrying a tray with a bowl of hot water, herbs from the demon plane, and a clean cloth.

Shuichi also noticed that Celeste jumped up on the door knob and turned the knob with its paws to open the door for his Suki due to seeing the little fox still hanging on the door knob 'til Suki passes the threshold of her brother's room.

"Thank you Suki. Now please sit and rest, I'll take care of the rest."

Suki smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I feel much better then I was before. Now please let me help you."

He smiled and nodded.

So, both of the twins worked together to heal the injured demon that laid on Shuichi's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The injured demon shot straight up from his resting place on the bed and was about to take a look at his surroundings, when he felt another presence in the room.<p>

"I see that your better already and just after four hours of rest," Shuichi stated.

He looked over to the other demon that's sitting under the window.

"The wound was quite deep, so my twin and I treated it with an herb from the demon plane. We hope you don't mind?"

The injured demon just stared at the red-haired demon with indifference.

Suki entered the room about this time with a tray; the tray is filled with a small kettle filled with hot tea, tea cups, fried wontons, spring rolls, and empty clean plates.

"I brought snacks and drinks," she told her brother then finally noticed that her guest is awake.

"Oh. Your up, that's good."

Suki set the tray on table and poured the tea for the boys in the room; then made the plate for the boys as well.

As to show politeness and respect, Suki served the guest first, he just nodded his head in thanks, then served her brother. She then made herself a plate.

She looked back at her guest, who's cautiously tasting his food and drink.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep. You did that in the last four hours and you keep mumbling about someone named Yukina," Suki stated to the guest*.

The guest slightly tensed at 'Yukina'.

Shuichi took his turn to speak to the guest, "and your jagan eye… your demonic energy indicates you've got it quite recently. A jagan eye is not something one acquires without a compelling reason. Is there a link between this Yukina and Eight-Hands?"

The fire demon growled and donned on upper layer clothes and his sword.

"That is none of your business!" the fire demon shouted at the fox siblings.

"In fact, I should kill you two for what you know," the fire demon threatened the fox demon twins.

The fire demon got up and opened the window to leave that way.

"But that would be ungrateful of me. So, let me warn you… your humanity will prove fatal one day."

Shuichi turned his head to look at the leaving guest.

"You're going out to fight again, aren't you? I'm not sure your ready."

Then the fire demon went on to say how he can't wait and that the demon Eight-Hands gets stronger the more he eats.

"Will you at least leave us your name?" Suki asked.**

"Hiei," the fire demon gave his name.

Then Hiei left into the night.

After only a few second's that Hiei left, the house phone rang.

Suki watched her brother converse on the phone and after a while she didn't like where the phone conversation is going.

"Suki, I have to leave for a while but I'll be back soon," Shuichi told his sister after hanging up the phone.

Then Shuichi left out into the night as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later On*<strong>

* * *

><p>Shuichi came back late at night.<p>

After explaining everything to his family, they all went to bed. Except for Suki, who stayed up longer to ask her brother a question.

"Hey Kurama…"

"Yes."

"Is Hiei a new friend of ours?" Suki asked, filled with hope.

Kurama gave a small smile, "I believe so."

Suki gave a big smile at her brother's answer.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know Kurama says that line but, hey, I don't really want to follow YYH volume 7's special from panel to panel.<strong>

****I know Kurama says that line as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoyed.<strong>

**plz review. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
